five_nights_at_candysfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Вторая ночь (FNaC 1)
center|285px Вторая ночь — игровое событие в Five Nights At Candy's. В данную ночь активны не только КендиCandy the Cat и Синди, как в первую ночь, но и Честер. Звонок на ночь |-|Eng= Uh, hello, hello? Uh, see. I told you you'd do just fine. Anyway, I thought I'd mention, uh, we have this little list, of uh... problems... that we have observed of the animatronics over some time. Uh, it's nothing to be concerned about, but the animatronics do have a few... minor... glitches. Yeah. Uh, we're of course trying to get them fixed, but you should know some of them so you don't get, uh.. nervous, if you hear anything. Let me see... um, the animatronics sometimes start to walk around, on their own. Sometimes, in the morning, we find them in the strangest places. Ha ha, so you might see them walking around while you're here. Uh, let me see... Some of their sensors are a bit wonky. Oh, and in case the animatronics are experiencing violence towards a guest, the animatronic will try to seek out the cause and stop it. Yeah, I have no idea how it decides to do that, but it doesn't seem to mind it with the children though. It's weird. If there are children playing cops and robbers and one of them gets shot, you know, the animatronics don't really don't really do anything out of the ordinary. Except... after that day... Uh, the animatronics don't really seem to function properly around adults. Especially not around the staff. Uh, yeah. The animatronics seem to ignore you most of the time, you know, unless you come near them. And they just turn their heads. And look at you. Like if you've just told a bad joke, ha ha... I don't know, it's kinda creepy. Um, but yeah. We kinda had an accident, about a month ago. It seems to have, like, traumatized their systems, or something like that. Uh, anyway, we've replaced the faulty animatronic with some brand new ones. Yeah, so he's stored way in the back until we can get someone to fix him. Anyway, if I were you, I'd keep the other ones at a distance. And uh, use the doors if you have to. That would be it for now. Have a good night. |-|Rus= Э-э, привет, привет? А, видишь. Я же говорил, что все будет хорошо. В любом случае, я хотел бы упомянуть, что у нас есть небольшой список... проблем... Которые мы замечали из за аниматроников в течение некоторого времени. Не о чем беспокоиться, но у аниматроников есть парочка... незначительных... неисправностей. Да. Мы, конечно, пытаемся их починить, но вы должны знать о некоторых из них, чтобы не получить ... не нервничай, если что-нибуть услышишь. Дай-ка подумать... Аниматроники иногда начинают ходить сами по себе. Иногда, утром, мы находим их в самых странных местах. Ха-ха, так что вы можете смотреть, как они ходят, пока ты здесь. Дай подумать... Некоторые из их сенсоров немного шаткие. О, и в случае, если аниматроник видит насилие по отношению к посетителю, он попытается найти причину и остановить ее. Да, я понятия не имею, как он решает это сделать, но, похоже, это не касается детей. Это странно. Если есть дети, играющие в полицейских и грабителей, и одного из них застрелят, ты знаешь, аниматроники на самом деле не сделают ничего необычного. Кроме... После этого дня... Похоже, аниматроники не очень хорошо работают среди взрослых. Особенно среди персонала. А, ну да. Аниматроники, кажется, проигнорируют вас большую часть времени, если только ты не приблизишься к ним. Или они просто повернут головы. Посмотри на себя. Как будто ты только что плохо пошутил, ха-ха... Я знаю, это немного жутковато. ЭМ, Но да. У нас вроде бы как случился несчастный случай, около месяца назад. Похоже, это травмировало их системы, или что-то в этом роде. В любом случае, мы заменили неисправного аниматроника на нового. И да, он хранится в подсобке, пока мы не найдем кого-нибудь, кто его починит. В любом случае, на твоем месте, я бы держал других на расстоянии. Используй двери, если понадобится. На данный момент это все. Доброй ночи. Кат-сцена Изначально мы видим, что видеосигнал отсутствует, но слышен голос ребёнка, но через некоторое время сигнал появится и мы увидим снова конвейер, но уже на нём будут, предположительно кровавые эндоскелеты, через некоторое время кат-сцена закончится. Тактика Данная ночь будет такой-же лёгкой, как и первая,но чуть сложней и единственным отличием будет Честер, кажется, что по интеллекту он будет напоминать лиса Foxy, будет выбегать из своего места. Честер будет чуть более активным, чем Кенди и Синди, так-что нужно почаще проверять двери или камеры. Он будет приходить только слева, его глаза светятся в темноте. Категория:Ночи Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Геймплей Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 3